With Death I Will Never Part
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Death has been alive for centuries, all alone, and was content that way until he set eyes on her. She was his, and he would give anything to keep her safe, even his life. Rated M for later chapters
1. She is His, He is Hers

A/N: This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I plan to do one for each of the Horsemen, but the others are harder to do then Death. I love where this going to go! I hope you all like as much I do!

With Death, I Will Never Part- Ch 1  
From the moment he saw her, he was in love with her. Though she was just an infant, she was the most beautiful creature who had ever existed. He had only come to that hospital room to take her mother's soul, but she was there. He still had to take the woman, but he would make sure the child was happy,he thought to himself as he stroaked her cheek gently. His fate was sealed the moment she opened her sky blue eyes. Death had found the one being that he loved more then anything else, and he would give his life for her. It was close to killing him to leave her side. But he would visit her again soon. With that thought, he left her behind.

1 year later  
It was her birthday today. Her first one. And he had something to give her. Not that she'd know who it was from till she was older. It was a simple medallion on a silver chain that was keyed into his ring. He would always know how she was feeling. So say if she felt scared, or threatened he'd be able to find her. He wasn't going to take the chance of losing her. He watched as she got trivial toys and cloths. She didn't even really seem to smile. He couldn't figure out why. He thought babies were supposed to smile. It worried him.  
That night after she was put to bed, he went to her room to find her standing in her crib as if she were waiting for him. In fact, maybe she was. Because the moment he walked in, she started to laugh and bounce up and down, like she knew who he was. He carefully placed the necklace around her neck, and made ready to leave, until she lifted her arms for him to pick her up. No matter how much he told himself he had to leave, he couldn't deny her anything. He carefully lifted her out of the crib and into his arms. He just watched her as she played with a button on his coat. After about an hour, she fell asleep against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, then placed her carefully back in her crib, covering her and leaving.  
He would visit her periodically over the next couple of years, holding her and such, until he thought she might remember him. Then he made sure she couldn't see him. At times it seemed like she was waiting for him. He hated when he felt her sadness. He wanted to make her happy, but he couldn't let her know he was there. Not yet.

Sometime after her 5th birthday  
Edith was terrified. Her father had left her at the park again, and now it was getting dark. She jumped at every shadow, like they were watching her. Not that she knew one really was watching her, keeping her safe. The shadow was seething with rage towards her father. If the girl the shadow loved got hurt because of her father's neglect, there would be hell to pay.  
Edith screamed as a rabid dog came running toward her. Suddenly the dog dropped dead at the girl's feet. Edith started crying, curling up on the ground. The shadow wanted to comfort her. But he couldn't . He started to walk away. Then her voice stopped him.  
" PLEASE! Somebody! I'm scared!" He could feel her fear. He had to comfort her. He would hate himself if he just left her as she was. So, Death became more then a shadow. She started to crawl away as she saw the man in black formal clothes, then stopped, realizing he was familiar. She slowly walked up to him, eyeing a button on his coat. He watched as she slowly started playing with the button. After a moment she beckoned him down to her level, a determined look on her face. He chuckled slightly and knelt in front of her. He allowed her to move his head to the sides, inspecting his face. After a few minutes, she straightened his head and gave a deliberate nod. She looked him dead in the eye and smiled at him.  
" I remember you! You're the nice man who would visit me at night when I was little!" She said happily. Death however was speechless. How did she remember him? She had been so young... His thoughts were broken when she poked his nose lightly. " Are you okay? You weren't talking... Are you hurt?" He smiled at her.  
" No my love. I'm not hurt. I was just thinking. I don't talk when I'm thinking of something important." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
" Yay! I was worried that nice man was hurt. I missed you, you know! Why did you stop visiting me?!" She said, giving him an adorable, angry pout. He gave her a serious look.  
" I never stopped. I have always watched you... You just couldn't see me." She still pouted at him. He quickly pulled her into his arms, like he did years ago, and stood up. She didn't seem surprised.  
" Nice man? What's your name?" He thought for a moment. Should he tell her the truth? He might as well. He just had to tell her to keep him a secret.  
" My name is Death, my love. But you can't tell anyone about me. Do you understand?" He asked, looking into her overly intelligent eyes. She nodded her head, smiling at him, quickly kissing his nose, before cuddling up to him. He instinctively held her tightly against him, protecting her as he carried her home. After a little while she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck in a possessive way, saying.  
" Mine." Death was stunned. Did she realize what she just said? He doubted it. She was only five. So he asked.  
" What do you mean, my love?" Her eyes were full of fire as he looked into them.  
" You. Are. Mine. No one else can have you. Only me." He was again stunned. She did understand what she had said. He recovered quickly.  
" You understand that means you are mine? That only I can have you?" He felt her nod her head against his neck. He could tell she was tired. " Sleep now, my love." She shook her head. He chuckled. " I will not leave like I did again. You will see me again tomorrow, Edith. So sleep." After a few moments he felt her breathing even out, as she fell asleep. He stroaked her hair as he carried her the rest of the way home.  
He reluctantly laid her down in her bed, covering her up gently. He quickly kissed her head and walked away.

5 years later  
Edith sat doing her math homework, fiddling with the necklace around her neck. She'd had it as long as she could remember. But where had she gotten it? Wait... Death? She'd have to ask him when she saw him next. Which seemed to be less and less lately. He seemed to be really busy. She missed him. But she knew he couldn't be there all the time. She knew he always came back.  
She didn't have to wait long that night. The moment he appeared she flung herself into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. He quickly hugged her back. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then pulled out the necklace holding it up. " Did you give this to me?" She asked, fiddling with it again. He smiled softly.  
" Finally figured it out, did you?" She giggled.  
" Of course! I'm smart, remember?" Death laughed out right at that.  
" Yes! Far too smart for your own good!" She smiled, taking his hand in hers, running a finger over his ring. He tensed slightly.  
" I'm not going to try and take it. It's important to you." She said, looking him in the eyes. It seemed strange how much she understood him. He relaxed again. She was a strange girl. Then again, he wouldn't change her for control of the universe. After an hour or so of talking, she fell asleep in his arms, as usual. He placed her on her bed, kissing her forehead and went on his way.

13 years old  
He stayed away from Edith as much as possible. She was far too moody and angry. The only time he would visit her was when she was depressed. Which was a lot. He hated this teenager stuff. Her feelings were so hard to distinguish. He just didn't want her to be angry with him. They had already gotten into three arguments over things that he couldn't even remember. It was stupid to say the least. But at the moment she was depressed. The moment he set foot in her room he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a face press into his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her back, and ran his hand through her long, curly dirty blonde hair. He listened to her muffled ramblings. Some had to do with hating her father. Others were about how hard school work was. It seemed to go on and on. He only really listened when he heard her say something that truly made him happy.  
" I wish I could leave this place with you. I wouldn't have to miss you so much. I love you. I love only you." He smiled, holding her tighter.  
" And I love only you. One day you will come with me. But not yet. I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, finally in one of her rare happy moods. She kissed his cheek and climbed into bed. He kissed her head and left.

15 years of age  
Edith was walking through the park tonight. She loved the warm night air and the stars in the sky. She felt him before she saw him. She smiled. " Hello Death!" She giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder. She leaned into his body. He was surprisingly warm for being someone involved with something so cold.  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. She stared into his eyes, biting her bottom lip. She was nervous. After a moment she tentatively kissed his lips. She was afraid he would be mad, as she pulled away. He was stunned. He never in a million years would have expected her to kiss him. He could see her fear. He quickly kissed her back, causing her to smile. Her arms tightened around his neck, as her lips crashed against his. He pulled her tightly against him. It ended after a moment. She smiled at him, hugging him closely.  
They spent the rest of the night holding hands, walking through the park, and talking about nothingness. He had to leave quickly when one of his reapers came to report a problem.  
" Thank you, Tessa. Make sure Edith gets home." Said girl scowled at him.  
" I can take care of myself, Death. No offense to you Tessa." Death just kissed her goodbye, and disappeared.  
The women walked in silence, for a time, before Edith spoke.  
" You don't approve, do you?" Tessa smiled.  
" Actually I'm happy. None of us thought he would find you. None of the other Horsemen have found their soulmates. They only get one. If they find her, it's a miracle." Edith laughed.  
" Then can we be friends?" She asked. Tessa thought for a moment.  
" I don't see why not." They were silent for the rest of the trip. Tessa gave her a quiet goodbye, leaving her to herself.

17 years of age  
The arrow hit the middle of the target, once again. She had gotten better. She had also become a excellent swordswoman, at Death's request. Who she hadn't seen in a week. It was starting to worry her. She just hoped he wasn't hurt, or in some sort of trouble. Tessa, of course, would only say he was busy. She knew he could feel her worry through the necklace. Not that he knew it worked both ways. It also happened to share his intelligence with her. That being the whole reason a 1 year old could register thought, and how she knew him so well. She didn't plan to tell him either. It was good to know how he was feeling, especially when he wouldn't tell her on his own. And he was stubborn. He was one of the most powerful beings in existence, and he still acted like any other man. Go figure. Not that it bothered her. She still loved him. And missed him... Ahhhhhhh! Where is he?!  
Not seeing him for so long was driving her insane. This not knowing anything! She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She was getting dizzy at random times and she almost passing out at others. It was getting bad. She tried not to feel it, so he wouldn't worry, but it was getting hard. Like right now, everything was goi...  
" Edith? Edith?! Are you alright, my love?" Death asked as she woke up. The minute she saw him, she tackled him in a hug. He laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around her.  
" What's wrong, my love?" He asked. She sat up, glaring at him.  
" What's wrong?! I've been worried sick! Do you know how nerve wracking it is to not know anything about anything?! I've been going out of my mind! Tessa wouldn't tell me a thing! I... I... You've got to tell me how you are! Or at least have Tessa tell me! I... I..." She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. She started to kiss him back, then pushed him away.  
" Oh no you don't! You are not getting out of trouble that easily! Nice try." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She finally looked around the room she was in. It wasn't her room. She was sitting on a king size four poster bed, with royal blue bed set and matching canopy. The rest of the room looked like it belonged to royalty. She had no idea where she was. But it was beautiful. And her anger was forgotten for the moment.  
" Death... Where are we exactly?" She asked, looking around in wonder, before looking at him. He smiled at her.  
" We are in our house." He said, watching her. She nodded her head slowly, before her eyes widened and she gaped at him.  
" Our house? Wait! You mean I get to stay with you now? Instead of you just visiting me all the time?" Death just smiled at her. She once again threw herself into his arms, this time kissing him. He kissed her back eagerly, running his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned as she opened her mouth and his tongue slid over hers. They sat like this for a few minutes, until they were panting with their foreheads against each other, staring into each others eyes.  
Death pulled away first, getting off the bed and holding his hand out to her. " Shall I give you the grand tour, my love?" Edith giggled at his formality, taking the proffered hand. He pulled her along after him, showing her the many grand rooms that now belonged to her as well as him. She was dazed for most of the tour, not knowing how to process everything so fast. Then she remembered how angry she had been.  
" Where were you this last week?!" He smirked at her.  
" I was here. I wanted it to be a surprise. And I knew if I went near you I would have told you. I have a hard time keeping things from you, my love." She gave him a sceptical look.  
" Mm-hmmmm! You actually keep a lot from me, Mister. So don't try that with me. I know better. It's beautiful! I can't believe I get to stay with you! I'm so happy! I think I'm going to cry! " She said, her eyes tearing up. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly. She curled up into his chest, kissing him back. It was nice to know she'd be able to spend more time with him.


	2. Home At Last, Together for Eternity

With Death, I Will Never Part- Ch 2  
Death grabbed her hand and led her toward the bedroom she had woke up in. On the way she realized something. "Death?" He stopped and looked at her. "Are we sharing a bed now?" His expression looked solemn.  
"Does that bother you?" He asked her, his probing gaze on her as always. She rolled her eyes, then smiled at him.  
"Of course not! I was just wondering. I only really fall asleep in your arms anyway." He gave her a worried look.

"Do you mean to say that you didn't sleep at all in the last week?" She gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Not really, no. I guess I kind of stopped functioning without seeing you..." His face went blank as he lead her the rest of the way. It always worried her when his face went blank. And the emotions through the necklace were confusing. She had felt them before, but she could never figure out what they meant. She'd have to ask him. The moment they were in their room and the door was closed he had her up against the wall, kissing her in an almost desperate manner. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. After a few minutes into the make-out session, he stopped and placed his forehead against hers. She whimpered at the lose of his lips on hers.  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked, a whine edging into her voice. He gave her a small smile.  
"Because if I had kept going, I wouldn't have stopped." She lowered her legs, but batted her eyelashes at him and places her lips on his softly as she spoke.  
"What if I don't want you to stop?" He smiled and kissed her softly before pulling away. She growled at him.  
"Not tonight, my love." He said, walking toward one of the closets. He told her that the one on the other side of the room was hers. She gave him a quick kiss then went to her closet, not likely to come out for a while. She looked at the huge walk in closet that was deemed hers.

After a long time of just looking, Death walked in, and she just stared. He was in black sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt. It was weird him in something so simple... And something that made him look even sexier. Damn him! It was so easy for him to turn her on. It wasn't fair!  
He gave her a questioning look, snapping her out of her inner ranting. She blushed and turned away from him, covering her face. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and him place his chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong my love?" He asked, kissing her neck lightly. She growled and glared sideways through her hands at him. He again gave her a questioning look. She sighed and relaxed against him.  
"You have no idea what you do to me." Death started laughing, nuzzling into her neck.  
"You, my love, have no idea what you do to me. I am forever your slave. You probably could have me crawling on all fours at your feet if you wanted to." He said, starting to run his hands up and down her sides. She again growled at him.  
"1) I would never do that! And 2) Don't you dare start something you're not going to finish." He again laughed and kissed her neck. She got fed up with his teasing. She turned and pressed her body against his, and hooked her leg on his hip as she kissed him. She waited until he seemed to relax against her then pulled away from him, going back to the clothes lined on the walls. He growled behind her. She glared at him. "Don't you growl at me! I'm not going to take your teasing lying down, Death." She said, turning back to the row of nightgowns she was inspecting. She chose a black, thigh length, spaghetti strap night gown with red lace trim. She then turned back to Death.  
"Now go out there so I can change." He gave her a slight bow and left the closet. She quickly took off her day clothes and slid into the nightgown. She went back into the bedroom to find Death staring out the window. She walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and continued to look out the window. "What is it Death?" He smiled down at her. He looked out the window again, as he answered her.  
"Just trying to figure out how I should ask you?" She didn't understand what he meant.  
"Ask me what?"  
"To ask you to marry me." It took Edith a moment to realize what he had said. She stared at him.  
"Are you seriously proposing to me?" She asked, disbelieving. He held out a small box and opened it to reveal a small ring. It was a sterling silver ring with a Mother of Pearl stone in the center. She just stared as he slid the ring on her finger, too stunned to say or do anything. After a few minutes of tense silence, a wide smile broke crossed her face and she threw herself into his arms. She kissed him deeply before breaking away and looking him in the eyes.  
"Of course I'll marry you! I'm yours, remember?" He chuckled at the memory of so long ago. She kissed him again and pulled him toward the bed. "Now let's sleep while you are still here. Never know when you'll be called away to work." He gladly obliged, pulling her into his arms as he laid down. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, with her head on his chest, knowing he wasn't going to leave as soon as she fell asleep. He also fell victim to the sand man rather quickly, falling asleep for the first of many times with his soon to be wife in his arms. Now nothing keeping them apart.  
Edith woke with a start. She felt someone in bed with her. She relaxed when she looked to see Death, still sleeping, and remembered everything. She sat on her side of the bed and admired the ring on her left hand. She noticed for the first time it was the same stone as on Death's ring. She smiled to herself and curled back into his chest. After about half an hour Death started stroking her hair. She smiled up at him, then kissed him lightly.  
"Good morning!" She said, now in a very good mood. He chuckled at her happiness.  
"Good Morning, my love." He untangled himself from her embrace and went to his closet. He soon came out in his usual suit and trench coat. Dressed for work. Edith gave a slight pout, but got off the bed to kiss him goodbye. He pulled her body close to his earning a moan from her. And a whimper of disappointment when he pulled away. He looked at her with an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry Edith. But I really must go now. I love you." She gave him another small kiss.  
"I love you too. But I have to talk to you after you get home." Death was apprehensive, but left with a small smile. Edith was rather depressed once he left. And she again didn't know what he's up to. That was going to have to change, for her sanity. And there was one major question on her mind... How we're she Death supposed to be together if she wasn't immortal like he was? That put a damper on things. For now, she would put on some clothes and walk around the garden she saw outside. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. She decided to go barefoot. The garden was beautiful. It was full of white roses. Her favorite. It's like he knew. But she had never told him that. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Tessa standing behind her and smiling.  
"Hello, my lady." She said smirking as Edith scowled at her. Edith then smiled and ran up to hug her.  
"Hey Tessa! What's up?" She asked sitting down on the grass, soon joined by the reaper.  
"Same old, same old. Not much to do but the job." She said.  
"Is today a day off then?" Edith asked, running a hand through her hair. Tessa smiled.  
"I can take breaks. I see he asked you to marry him." She said, imprisoning to the ring on her finger. Edith gave her a sad smile. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Edith fidgited a little uncomfortably, causing Tessa to frown. "Do you not love him the way he loves you?" Edith looked at her wide eyed in shock.  
"Of course I do! I wouldn't have sad yes if I didn't! It's just... He said once that we would always be together... But, how is that possible if he's immortal and I'm not?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. Tessa gave her a soft smile.  
"I'm not allowed to explain these things to you. You have to wait till he gets back and talk to him about it. In truth, I think I should go get him for you now. This is something that needs to be discussed." Edith shook her head.  
"No! I don't want to distract him from his work..." Tessa put up a hand to silence her.  
"For him, you are a most welcome distraction. He would give up everything for you. A day of work is nothing for someone who lasts forever. Now go to your room and wait for him there. Bye for now, my lady." She said before disappearing. Edith went back inside and went up to their room. She didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes he appeared before her, looking quite worried. He relaxed when he saw she was not hurt, but frowned when he noticed her eyes were red from tears.  
"What's wrong, my love?" He asked, walking toward her. She gave him a sad smile.  
"You said that we would be together forever. But, how is that possible if your immortal and I'm not?" She asked him. His eyes widened for a moment then he smiled at her.  
"I didn't realize that you didn't understand. When we are married, you will be bound to me. You will be immortal as well. You will not age past 25 years. You are my soul mate. At the risk of being a cliché, we were meant for each other. Love, I'm Death! Do you really think that I'm just going to let you die, and lose you?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him deeply. He smiled and kissed her back.


End file.
